The present invention relates to a cylindrical storage battery provided with a spirally coiled electrode plate assembly. More particular, it relates to an alkaline storage battery which is suitable for, for example, the driving power source of vehicles. The battery is improved in the shape of the current collector welded to the upper and lower parts of the electrode plate assembly to provide high-rate charge and discharge.